White Bloody Rose Petals
by ButterflyChocolateKisses13
Summary: This story is not about any of the character of the bible...I came up with this story about a young girl and a priest that fall in love.


**So I wrote this in my English class and I decided to share it with you all… Hopefully I will try to continue the story. I can't promise anything…**

_**Warning it might be short**_**… Hope you enjoyed it as much as my English teacher did :)**

_**Disclaimer: I own this story plot and characters**_

Breaking Truth 

"So you're leaving?" a knot was caught in her throat as she said that. She mentally slapped herself for her words coming out like that. He stood there in the center of the room, holding two brief cases that were completely stuffed with clothing and other personal items. His eyes shifted around the church, carefully observing every detail that surrounded him. He sure was going to miss this place… he thought to himself. Then finally his eyes stop, looking down at the titled floor; he couldn't look at her straight in the eyes "Yeah…" he let a breath out, as if he were holding it in since she ask him. Both of them stood there in complete silent without looking at one and other, as if both of them where waiting for the other one to speak. But nothing came out, they couldn't find the right words to say to each other, well they did but they were trapped inside their minds. '_I have to say something' _Rebecca thought. Just before she was about to open her mouth, a small group of people approach among the young man. They came to say goodbye before he left to the seminary. His sudden frown turns into a small yet weak grin as they extended their arms to him. One by one he began hugging them and firmly shakes their hands. He lifted his right arm up in front of his face and began forming a cross in the air giving them "a blessing" as a smile grew on his face. Soon in about 8 years or so he would be able to label as his calling from above. He would be able to give blessing and help the community around him find the right path to god. He vows he would always be a loyal servant to him as long as he is breathing on earth, and as long until he was able to join him. He finally answered his calling, ever since he received it as a teenager. The people admired him for his love and loyalty to god at such a young age, and they were even more enthusiastic to hear the news of him becoming a priest. His mother of course was less excited not see her son for 8 years, and that her only son won't be able to pass down the family name, or conceive children. She couldn't stop him, for his decision was already made. As good of a son he was he was very suborn when it came to getting his way. She came to realize that she couldn't change his mind no matter how much she begged him to do become something else "You can still be loyal to our lord son, you don't have to be a priest" she protested. He simply sighed and told his mother "Everyone has a calling in life, and this is mine." He smiled at the thought, and rapped his fingers around the small necklace he have received from her before coming here. It was a small golden figure of a saint that he was named after "San Antonio" with a long golden chain. '_It must have cost her more than she can work for'_ He thought. He loved his mother so much, it was hard for him to let her go…just imagine how hard it was for a mother to see her baby grow up into a young man, and walk out the front door without her.

Rebecca observed from a far distance, glued on his every move. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was to convincing herself that this was all just a horrible nightmare, and she was just was waiting to wake up on her bed. No it's all hard truthful reality, she couldn't sugar coat it to make it seem that it wasn't as bad as it felt like. She felt her chest being torn apart by the look of his smile; she never thought that the expression of getting heartbroken, it literally hurt! As if her heart was to be ripped apart from her chest, _yeah that's what it felt like_. She looked at the image of Jesus crucified, how his arms where extended and feet put together all nailed on the wooden cross. His facial expressions; the blood dripping from his wounds. I didn't take a genius to determine he experienced a lot of pain…and he did it for love. He went through all that pain and suffering for love… ironically that's exactly what was happening to her. Tears began to build around her honey mustard brown eyes. As strong as she thought she was, even the strongest of the soldiers had to break down sometime. She kneeled down away from everyone else onto a dark corner. Gazing up above the altar on the image again, pleading to him to take away the pain that burned her chest and the knot in her throat. Tiring her hardest to keep her whimpering down, so no one can notice her silent pain. She felt so alone, than again she always did… Hugging herself was her only comfort, but it only seemed to make it worst. She felt a sharpen pain in her chest and she only hugged herself tighter and tighter until she was completely on the floor, feeling useless, nothing can remove the pain. She left a hand gently touched her shoulder and quickly dried her tears she turned around to see an old man. "Stand up, my child." He spoke firmly, Rebecca did as she was told, she grabbed the extended hand he offered her and stood up. "How are you?" he spoke up again. He observed though her puffy reddish eyes, and maintained a firm face, like he always did. She cleared her throat to answer his question, "I'm fine…and yourself," she spoke softly. The father looked at her closely his eyes glued on her features, the visible lines of her tears that cut though her makeup "I asked you child, how are you?" He repeated himself. "Father, I said I'm fine…" she said a tad bit annoyed. He circled around her observing her a bit her "You say your fine but your face tells me otherwise"

**That what I have so far…Drop off a beautiful review, I would really appreciate it **

**Until next time! God Bless you all :) **


End file.
